Such adjustment devices are known from the prior art and in each case have a locking device which ensures that the adjustment device is blocked by a frictional connection between a braking ring and braking elements. The blocking is cancelled only when an adjustment movement is initiated by the user. However, in the event of vibrations, there is the risk of the frictional connection being impaired and therefore of an inadvertent adjustment of the motor vehicle interior equipment component occurring.
For example, document WO 2014/057 091 A1 discloses a motor vehicle interior equipment component with a housing in which a rotary element is provided rotatably about an axis of rotation, wherein a first locking element is provided for rotation with the rotary element, and a second locking element is provided non-rotatably on the housing, said locking elements being reversibly movable relative to each other from a blocking situation, in which the locking elements interact in a form-fitting and/or force-fitting manner with each other, into an adjustment situation in which said form-fitting and/or force-fitting connection is cancelled, and wherein the adjustment device has an adapter plate which is provided rotatably with respect to the rotary element and the housing and at least temporarily drives a locking element.